


Death is Never the End

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: This is angst and fluff and super cute! The flashback is the actual "I can do this all day," scene. It's written word for word and action for action. I'm new to this ship but I'm kind of loving it, so enjoy!





	Death is Never the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is angst and fluff and super cute! The flashback is the actual "I can do this all day," scene. It's written word for word and action for action. I'm new to this ship but I'm kind of loving it, so enjoy!

Bucky made his way through the bustling museum, an uneasy, dread-like feeling burdening his heart and shoulders as he wafted through the aisles with exhibits about himself and Steve Rogers, or more famously, Captain America: his best friend of seventy plus years. After being programmed and controlled by HYDRA, Bucky hadn't a clue about who he was or who he had been seventy years prior to the brainwashing.

Nearing the exhibit concerning himself and Steve, his heart began hammering in his chest, and his palms began sweating, the salty liquid forming on his forehead and neck too. He eyed the picture of him standing beside Steve from afar as he gained the courage to walk closer to it. His disguise prevented people from questioning him, and he hoped that the look on his face didn't give away what he was feeling. He breathed in deeply before taking a daunting step forward and reading the words on the display.

His light blue eyes flicked across the board, back and forth and back again as he read and reread the words that were printed on the board. He ignored the thick lump that had formed in his throat from comprehending the words and released a shaky, almost vulnerable-sounding sigh.

If he was being honest, he missed the small Steve he was proud to call his best friend. That Steve was the one that wasn't afraid of anything, despite his size. He couldn't care less if he was going to lose a fight or not and that's what Bucky loved about pre-serum Steve. Then again, post-serum Steve was a true leader. He wasn't afraid of anything and he seemed to be the perfect representation of America. But Bucky missed his Steve, nevertheless.

*****Flashback*****

Bucky whipped around, looking for Steve behind the Cinema but having no such luck. His plan was to take Steve to what he called 'the future' but if Steve was nowhere to be found, then his plans would be turned to dust and blown away by any air that hit it. About to give up, Bucky sighed before crossing the street. There was an alley to his left and he heard grunts and trash being rippled against the blacktop. He walked down the dark pathway to see a man punching another man who was significantly smaller.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Asked the larger man with a heavy New York accent. Bucky peeked around the man's semi-broad shoulders only to see Steve. He was wiping away the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth and already standing in a fighting position.

Steve was breathing heavily as he curled his hands into fists and began shuffling on his feet. "I can do this all day," Steve breathed out, bending his knees slightly before throwing a punch, attempting to hit the man in the jaw. The larger brunette caught his fist and punched him hard, sending him barreling into the garbage can. He landed on his stomach, his face pressed into the garbage can near the filthy pavement before Bucky decided to make a move.

Bucky quietly jogged over and grabbed the man's arm. "Hey. Pick on someone your own size." He shoved him onto the other side of the alley and walked towards him as he spoke. The man went for a blow to Bucky's jaw, but Bucky leaned out of the way and punched him almost effortlessly. The force of the punch turned the man around as he stumbled forward before Bucky kicked him in the buttocks. He ran away just as Steve began peeling himself off the floor like a banana peel that had been stepped on too many times.

Bucky turned around and strolled over the Steve casually, as always. "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." Bucky's face remained blank as Steve composed himself, cleaning his clothes of the garbage and blood that had only befallen because of him.

"I had him on the ropes." Steve sighed at his excuse before standing fully and wiping his eyes, already feeling the bruises beginning to form.

"How many times is this?" Bucky asked as he picked up the military form from the ground that had seemingly fallen from Steve's pocket. "Oh, you're from Paramus now. You know it's illegal to lie on the enlisted form. And seriously, New Jersey?"

Steve furrowed his brow and changed the subject. "You get your orders?"

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." Bucky's voice remained monotone as he held in his sorrow. He didn't want to leave Steve, but he was being drafted and there was no other choice.

Steve scoffed and glanced away. "I should be going." He wanted more than ever to be accepted into the army, but fate always had its way and he had already tried to enlist too many times.

Bucky waited in silence for a few moments before a smile lit up his eyes. He chuckled and put his arm around Steve's shoulders. "C'mon man. My last night, gotta get you cleaned up." He removed his arm from Steve and walked a few paces ahead of the smaller man.

"Why? Where're we goin'?"

Bucky handed Steve the newspaper he had held in his hands the entire time and smiled softly. "The future."

*****End of Flashback*****

Bucky let a smile overtake his features from the memory but the smile vanished faster than it appeared. He frowned and clenched his jaw as he whirled around, practically running past the demonstrations of the suits the Avengers wore. He was about to step out the door of the Smithsonian museum when he spotted a young boy gawking at a man in a baseball cap. The man lifted his fingers to his lips, letting the child know to keep quiet. Bucky recognized the man and his heart almost exploded because of how quickly its beating stimulated.

It was Steve.

Bucky's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It was the man he thought he would never see again, and he was standing in a museum regarding himself. Bucky wasn't judging, considering he was doing the exact same thing, but he was at a loss for actions.

Bucky stood completely still, a statute in his eyes and the eyes of others, but what else was he supposed to do? His heart leaped when his eyes met Steve's, and Steve immediately recognized him. The look on Steve's face changed dramatically and he frantically attempted to cover it up. The last thing he wanted was to cause all attention to be on either him or Bucky. Or both. He tilted his head towards the door inconspicuously, silently telling Bucky what to do and Bucky gave a subtle nod before turning around and acting interested in an exhibit. Only a few more minutes and he could see Steve.

After several minutes, Bucky decided to depart, deciding it wouldn't raise suspicious anymore because it had been around ten or twenty minutes since Steve left the museum. He stepped through the door and turned in the direction Steve had headed in. He searched for a few minutes before finding Steve in an alley much like the one Bucky had had a flashback about minutes prior. He was leaned against a brick wall casually.

"S-Steve." Bucky stammered as he neared the man who had been watching him, not moving to give him time and space. Steve knew exactly what Bucky was feeling.

"Hey, Buck."

In actuality, the positions would be reversed. Steve would be shaken and Bucky would be casual, but Steve had changed since becoming Captain America. He had to be taught to stay calm in bad or shocking situations.

Without thinking, Bucky walked over and pulled Steve into a hug, squeezing him as if he only had a few minutes left with him, which was very possible in their circumstance. "I... How?"

"You know how stubborn I am, Buck. Death is never the end." Steve chuckled and patted Bucky's back firmly before pulling away. "How have you been?"

Bucky shrugged. It was a lie, of course. Bucky had been internally and externally suffering without Steve. They had a special bond, very special in Bucky's opinion, and Bucky thought Steve was dead. Therefore, he was broken and for a very long time. But Steve was back and he knew everything would be okay.

"You're lying, Bucky."

Bucky sighed and shook his head. "Not right now, Steve. I thought you were dead." He wrung his hands together and sighed deeply.

"I know. We can talk about it later." Steve smiled and pulled Bucky back into a bone-crushing hug. "Right now, this is all I need."

"Me too, Steve. Me too."


End file.
